


The Advanced Class

by Yoshi_G_teh_First



Series: Professor Layton and the Towering Silence [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_G_teh_First/pseuds/Yoshi_G_teh_First
Summary: Two months after their adventures at the Lake District, the Hopkins' lives have been gradually put back together for the better. Though Gerard still holds some concerns for his children.Warning: This one-shot contains MAJOR spoilers for The Towering Silence.TW/CW contains mentions of "special ed" and general ableism.
Series: Professor Layton and the Towering Silence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Advanced Class

Be it primary, secondary, or university, the first week of school is always a busy time, especially the first day. It would explain how, when I got off the bus after school, Gressenheller was far more crowded than it had been the past few months.

Once I made my way through the worst of it, I jogged up to the Professor's office. When I entered, I didn't expect anyone else to be there, but there was Gerard sitting with the Professor on the sofa as they were in the middle of a tutoring session.

Ever since our adventures in the Lake District, Gerard had been recovering from his stroke at a rather steady pace; he had even been regaining his ability to walk! The only snag was his rehabilitation ate up about half of the day that should have been spent in class, so the Professor had agreed to stay at Gressenheller a little longer than usual each day to help Gerard from falling behind.

"Sorry to intrude." I said, upon entering the small room.

"No worries." Gerard spoke, his speech still a tad slow. "We were just talking."

"Oh! If it's private, I can leave." I stuttered slightly.

"Nah, nothing of the sort." The mahogany-haired man waved it off. "You're good."

"Actually, Flora, you may be excited to hear what Gerard just shared with me." The Professor smiled as he said this.

"Yeah, so." Gerard started off. "The school that Cassie and Zeke are going to decided to put them in the smart class."

"In other words, the advanced class." The Professor clarified.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" I beamed.

"Yeah, it's a major upgrade for both of them." Gerard said. "Especially after spending six years in a class they never needed to be in."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

A brief silence followed.

Gerard's eyes met the floor, while the back of his hands met his stubbly chin.

"After the, um...the incident." He started off. "My kids were both placed in what we call in the US, the um...'Special' class. My son was placed there because he was deemed too 'incompetent' for the normal class; my daughter, on the other hand, was deemed 'anti-social' because she spent her days reading books, and wouldn't play with the other children. They put her there to 'teach her proper social skills'."

He paused.

"Thing is, neither of them needed that. After all, they both started reading before they were even out of diapers. They each proved their competence everywhere but in one field." He said. "And for that, they were segregated from all the other kids."

"And this benefit them...How?" I asked.

"It didn't." Said Gerard, as he looked back up. "But that's why this is such a big deal for them! They'll finally get to prove just how smart they really are."

He exhaled.

"But that said." He continued. "I only hope they don't end up surrounded by stuck-up, snobby brats."

"My children are both advanced class students." The Professor stated upon hearing that comment. "As was I, in my youth."

"You're all exceptions." Gerard clarified, not wanting to get on his teacher's bad side.

"There is nothing wrong with having concerns over the well-being of your children. Actually, it would be far more worrying if you didn't have any." The Professor said to him, smiling once more. "After all, as parents, we only want what is best for them."

"This is true." Gerard nodded in agreement.

And the tutoring session picked up right where it left off.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the first of (I don't know exactly how many yet) the bonus chapters for The Towering Silence! 
> 
> This was one I had planned for awhile, since disability and neurodiversity are right up my ally! (In fact, I have a channel for both on my Discord server. ;) )
> 
> Questions in regards to those, along with reviews are all welcome! c:


End file.
